You Will Be Loved
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: Allen Walker has a secret that he wants to tell his friends but cant seem to be able to, but when an old 'friend' from Allen's past comes to the order everyone wishes that Allen had been able to tell them. Sum in side. KandaXAllen Yaoi.
1. You've Got Prolog

**You will be Loved**

**Summary-**

Allen Walker has a secret that he wants to tell his friends but cant seem to be able to, but when an old 'friend' from Allen's past comes to the order everyone wishes that Allen had been able to tell them. Can Kanda, Leenalee, and Lavi help Allen over come his past or will Allen's past continue to haunt him forever? KandaXAllen ratted M. Some what AU.

**Prolog- **

An eight year old boy with shoulder length brown hair was walking down the road with his head down not meeting any of the eyes of people that were walking up and down the street too. The boy sighed as people bumped into him like he was not even there, we'll at least that was better than what happened when people 'saw' him. The little boy turned into an ally and cried out in shock when someone pushed him from behind making him fall and scrap up his knee. The boy turned around to see three seemingly older boys standing above him blocking the exit. Oh boy this wasn't going to end well. The little boy slowly stood up only to be pushed back down by one of the boys. "Who said you could stand up." the leader of the three boys said.

"S-sorry." the little boy said with tears in his eyes from fear and pain.

"Where were you headed freak?" the leader asked.

"I-I was going back to my dad." the little boy said pulling his left hand which was covered by a blue mitten and clutched it tight.

"Ha, like that man would ever take in a freak like you as a son." one of the boys that was not the leader said and the other laughed. The leader bend down to be face to face with the boy.

"Listen here you, and listen closely. A freak like you doesn't deserve a family, heck they don't even deserve to live. Be lucky this village even let you live, but other villages won't be so nice." the leader said and the boy's eyes widened and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" came a young girls voice. The three boys turned to look, which allowed the boy to look, and saw a ten year old girl with long flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a short bladed purple skirt with knee high blue and black striped socks, her shirt was a long sleeved black and purple shirt, she had her hands on her hips and she looked mad. "You guys better not be picking on that little boy, are you?" the girl asked.

"That is none of you're business if we are, and who are you any way. I've never seen you around so you must be new." the leader asked slowly standing up.

"Name's La La, and it is my business if I walk in on some poor little boy being picked on by three ugly bullies." La La said cocking her head to the side with a smug smile. The three boys got mad at being insulted, the leader sent one of his goons at her. "Tisk Tisk, hasn't your parents ever taught you not to attack a girl before?" La La asked as she easily dodged the boys attack. She kicked the boy in the guts and laughed as he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Why you." the second goon attacked her and she just easily flipped over him grabbing his shoulders and slammed him to the ground disorienting him. The girl spun around gracefully and smirked at the leader who looked ready to blow a casket.

"Is that the best you can do?" La La asked as she flipped a piece of red hair away from her face still smirking at the leader. The leader ran at her ready to punch her, the girl just spun around and elbowed him in the face braking his nose. The leader dropped to his knees clutching his now bleeding nose. La La spun around to smile at the little boy who flinched back expecting to be hit or something, instead La La grabbed his left arm and pulled him up. "Hi." La La said and th little boy blinked at her. La La giggled and started to pull him out of the ally. "So as you may have heard, my name is La La, what is yours?" La La asked as she drug him down the street.

"Um, Allen." the little boy said.

"So does Allen have a last name or are you an orphan like La La?" La La asked.

"Um, Walker." Allen said and La La giggled.

"I like you Allen, lets date. You are now my boyfriend." La La said as they came to a stop at a small park.

"Um, okay." Allen said as he was pushed into a swing.

"Yay, lets swing." La La said and started to swing, La La saw that Allen wasn't swinging she frowned. "Swing Allen."

"Um, okay." Allen said and started to swing.

"Allen, do you do what everyone tells you to do?" La La asked.

"Yeah." Allen said. Just then a man with short black hair covered by a black top hat that went with his black suit walked into the park. The man had dark brown eyes, he looked around the park before he spotted Allen and La La on the swings, the man smiled and walked over to them.

"Come on Allen, it's time to go." the man said.

"Yes Mana." Allen said and jumped off the swing then walked over to the man.

"Wait a minute Allen," La La said stopping the man and Allen and jumped off the swing landing right in front of them, "You're just going to leave like that?" she asked.

"Well yeah, Mana said it was time to leave." Allen said not seeing what the problem was.

"And so you're just go to leave me, you girlfriend, without a fight?" La La asked.

"Yeah" Allen said slowly try to figure out what was so bad about that. Suddenly La La looked ready to kill, her red hair started to fly around her and her blue eyes turned bright red.

"Well Allen, since you love to follow every single command I cures you, Allen Walker, to have to fallow every command, order, and do what everyone tells you to do." La La said in a dark sounding voice, Allen began to glow a bright white for a minutes before it vanished and La La was smiling happily like nothing ever happened. "Have a nice day Allen." La La said then skipped off.


	2. You've got Kissed

**You Will Be Loved**

**Summary-**

Allen Walker has a secret that he wants to tell his friends but cant seem to be able to, but when an old 'friend' from Allen's past comes to the order everyone wishes that Allen had been able to tell them. Can Kanda, Leenalee, and Lavi help Allen over come his past or will Allen's past continue to haunt him forever? KandaXAllen ratted M. Some what AU.

**Chapter 1-**

Allen shot strait up in his bed panting as he looked around his room in a panic. 'She's not here, you're safe. No one knows about the curse.' Allen though. "Oh crap no one knows!" Allen yelled then shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. "I need to tell some one, they need to be warned. Oh why didn't I do that when I first joined a year ago?" he yelled to himself then tripped over his own two feet and slammed to the ground. "OWIE!" he cried out. His door opened and Lenalee popped her head in.

"Allen-kun, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh, hee, yea." Allen said sitting up and rubbed the back of his head. Just then Kanda walked behind Lenalee.

"Che, idiot." Kanda said walking towards the training room.

"I'm not and idiot Kanda!" Allen yelled getting up and running out the room and into the hall to glare after Kanda.

"Well, since you're okay, I better get this coffee to the scientist." Lenalee said and walked away.

"Oh, wait, before you go I gotta tell you something!" Allen yelled out to her, but it was too late she was gone. "Damn. Maybe I can tell Komui about it." Allen said and headed towards Komui's office when he got there he was stopped by Lavi running out of the room.

"Better not go in there Allen, he's in one of his experimental moods again." Lavi said then ran past Allen.

"Well damn, maybe if I catch up to Lavi I can tell him." Allen said then ran after Lavi, but in the end got himself lost. "I haven't seen anyone since I left my room, where is everyone? I don't care who I tell, I just need to tell someone." Allen muttered. He looked around when he heard some grunting, he saw a door partially open and peeked through, there he saw Kanda practicing. 'Oh, I can tell Kanda!' Allen opened the door all the way and stepped in. "Hey Kanda!" Allen said startling Kanda who spun around and pointed Mugen at Allen for a second as if he expected Allen to attack him, after he saw who it was he dropped Mugen.

"What do you want Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Yay, you didn't run away!" Allen said clapping like a little kid, Kanda raised and eyebrow at his behavior.

"Why would I run away?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I've been trying to tell people something very important about me and before I can even begin they either walk away for, in Lavi's case, run away, well he wasn't really running away from me he was running away from Komui but I chased him and I lost him and got lost myself and then. . ." Allen rambled on.

"Get on with it Moyashi." Kanda said annoyed.

"Oh, right! I'm cursed." Allen said.

"Is that what you wanted to tell people? Everyone already knows you're cursed." Kanda said then turned around to continue practicing.

"What? Really? How could they know that I was cursed to follow every order I am told." Allen asked and Kanda dropped Mugen. "Oh, you've dropped your sword." Allen said then stepped forward to pick up the sword for Kanda when Kanda suddenly turned around and grabbed Allen roughly by the shoulders.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Ow, you're hurting me Kanda." Allen said and Kanda loosened his grip.

"What was that that you just said?" Kanda asked.

"I was cursed to follow every order that I am told." Allen said.

"So, let me get this strait. If I ordered you, right now to kiss me, you would have to do it even if you didn't want to?" Kanda asked.

"Well, its not just orders, if I am told to do something, like lets say you told me to go to Komui's office right now and tell Komui that I was a pink duck in a tutu then I would have to do it." Allen said with his finger on his chin. Kanda looked at Allen suspiciously.

"Allen, I want you to kiss me." Kanda ordered he watched as Allen's eyes got all foggy right before he lean forward and kissed Kanda. Kanda froze, even though he had told Allen to kiss him he honestly did not expect the yound man to do it. The kiss didn't last very long, only a few seconds, then Allen pulled away and covered his mouth and blushed.

"Why'd you make me do that?" Allen asked.

"I didn't believe you, I had to make sure." Kanda said.

"But why did you make me kiss you?" Allen asked.

"Because I had to have you do something I knew you wouldn't want to do!" Kanda said.

"Who ever said I didn't want to kiss you! If you wanted me to do something I didn't want to do you should have told me to kiss Lenalee or Lavi!" Allen yelled then slapped his hand over his mouth. Kanda looked at Allen wide eyed and blushing a little, he then looked away from Allen and coughed.

"So, uh, you who all knows about this curse?" Kanda asked.

"Um, no one but you and the girl who put it on me." Allen said looking at the wall behind Kanda.

"Okay, I thing we need to tell Komui." Kanda said still not looking at Allen.

"I've been told he's in his experimenting mood." Allen said not looking at Kanda.

"Oh." Kanda said.

"Yea." Allen said and they fell into an awkward silence for a minute.

"So, you wanted to kiss me?" Kanda asked Allen smirking at the boy who blushed and pushed Kanda away from him and ran out of the room, Kanda laughed at the boy.

"You can't get away from me now that I know your little secret!" Kanda yelled.

"If I don't hear it, I am not forced to do it!" Allen yelled back and Kanda then ran after him.

"Then I'll make sure you hear it Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
